Episode 3.6 (Bubby: Reboot)
Plot 1938 CE: In the past, Lafonda walks with a confused Obee through the Mythology Dimension, following their encounter with Black Annis. Obee is angry that Lafonda followed him, and they have an argument. This attracts the attention of King Ziggy, a power-hungry ruler of the land. 18 June 2044 CE: In the present, Lex reveals to Bubby, Natasha, Clyde, and Joey that he has used magic to bring the original, deceased Milly's memories back and put into the Reboot Animal Dimension Milly; she remembers everything before her death on Greek Island. Much to Clyde and Joey's dismay, the adults decide to put off meeting with Lafonda, and leave to have a 'reunion' with Milly. Clyde and Joey are forced to see Lafonda by themselves. 1938 CE: In the past, King Ziggy attempts to imprison Obee and Lafonda; however, she reveals her magic, causing mayhem in Ziggy's castle. Obee flees, while King Ziggy uses his own magic to subdue Lafonda. He locks her up in a specially designed cage, with Lafonda unable to escape. Ziggy reveals he plans to take control of Lafonda and her power to make his own power much greater. 18 June 2044 CE: In the present, Clyde and Joey arrive at Lafonda's house. They tell her about how they found a photo of her at Chance's hotel. Lafonda is extremely confused, seeing as the photo was taken in the original Animal Dimension. Shocked, the three realise that this photo can only exist if the photographer crossed dimensions before the Animal Dimension Apocalypse. Unbeknownst to them, Chance watches from outside. She finds out about Lafonda's status as a god. She breaks into the basement, surprisingly easily, and explores all of the mystical artifacts from all Lafonda's adventures. Finding a pretty amulet and a talisman, Chance steals the items and escapes, with nobody knowing she was even there in the first place. Inside, Lafonda reveals how she erased the photographer's memory, and if the photo still exists then his memory was probably restored. 1938 CE/2026 CE: In the past, King Ziggy uses magic to put Lafonda under his control; he makes her evil, and plans on making her go out and terrorise the world, as well as steal to make him even richer and more powerful than he is currently. Meanwhile, Obee runs through the midnight forest, with no protection whatsoever. He suddenly finds Lafonda's portal; he crosses back through into her lair, and reluctantly switches off the portal. Obee returns to Pet City. Depressed, he doesn't know what to do anymore. As he walks through the city night, however, he runs into the last person he wants to see; Greg. 18 June 2044 CE: In the present, Lafonda drives Joey and Clyde back home, where a gathering is being held celebrating the return of Milly. All of Bubby's old friends, including Lucy and Cora, are there. Clyde and Joey, still not on 'good terms', are told by the adults that the Elemental Team are having their own gathering at their house for the young adults. Meanwhile, Chance returns to her hotel room. She attempts to use both the talisman and the amulet, but they seemingly do not work. Category:Bubby: Reboot episodes Category:Bubby: Reboot (Season 3) episodes